Providers of cellular and wireless data communications systems are constantly in search of places to put their antenna systems and other communications systems, especially in urban areas. To this end, they often try to place antenna systems on existing infrastructure, including, in particular, on existing utility poles (e.g., light poles and the like).
However, many people consider these antenna systems unsightly, and so many communities have rules or regulations or even covenants that prohibit open placement of antenna systems and other communications equipment, even on existing utility poles. There have been some attempts to hide antenna systems inside of utility poles, but these approaches require complete replacement of an existing utility pole with a specialized concealment pole. These approaches have a few problems. First, many locales require that all of their utility poles have the same overall appearance. This means that a replacement utility pole will have to match the appearance of the existing utility poles in a particular locale, and this means that multiple types or styles of utility poles will have to be made to conform to multiple local requirements. Furthermore, the cost of removing an existing utility pole and replacing it with a customized pole is very high (currently on the order of at least $65,000).
It is desirable and an object of this invention is to provide a mechanism to attach and conceal an antenna system and/or other communications system on an existing utility pole. It is further desirable and an object of this invention to provide a kit that allows an existing pole to be retrofitted with a concealed antenna system, without requiring the pole to be replaced and without interfering with the operation of equipment already on the pole (e.g., a lamp system).